


To Save You

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day he's told he'll have to kill Sam, it's never even a consideration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Save You

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

On the day he's told he'll have to kill Sam, it's never even a consideration. Dad says it and, once the initial shock floats away, Dean comes up with a rational response: it's not gonna happen.  
  
When Sam disappears, when Sam turns up  _dead_ , even  _selling his soul_ doesn't seem like that big of a stretch. He can sell his soul, bring Sam back, and wrap him up tight because nothing matters. Kiss him and tell him everything's  _gonna be okay_ ,  _gotcha_ ,  _I'mma take care'a you_. That's  _his job_.  _Looking after his_   _little brother_.  
  
Dean only lives if Sam is breathing.


End file.
